


RIP

by Robyn_Goodfellow



Series: Receipt Tape Stories [11]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robyn_Goodfellow/pseuds/Robyn_Goodfellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's dead isn't as gone as we want to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RIP

Life was difficult when I was actually alive. Now felt free. There was, however, a sense of dread at being a ghost. First there was the constant name-calling. I prefer the term in-corporal American. There were people out there who called us ghosts, specters, spirits or phantoms, but they were scary titles. We were not to be feared. Then there was Halloween, all these young kids cutting holes in sheets running around screaming boo! We looked nothing like that. We didn't look translucent either. We were pretty solid and only the most experienced ghosts could fly. I loved messing with people on Halloween. Appear a few times screaming or crying. It was fun to freak them out. Ghosts did have jobs however. Some were part of the police force. I was part of the group who help new ghosts come to terms with their new form. It was difficult to not go through the same routine over and over again for most people. So instead I taught them a new one. I like to call it Ghost 101.


End file.
